How Far Until We Reached London?
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Fetu With Shorama out of the game, it's very quiet at camp. London feels bad because her closest ally just got voted off. She misses her already and talks with Arianna about the game. The two girls know that they're on the bottom and that the guys will do anything to take them out. London says she has one last trick up to her sleeve. London decides to talk with BadBug. The two have always liked each other and BadBug admits he feels something for London after all. He has never experienced such a pretty girl being nice to him. Even though London genuinely likes BadBug, she takes this as a advantage and kisses him on his cheek. She asks him if he wants to vote with her and Arianna. BadBug says he will. Brody, Keung and Lasereye are standing in the woods and are eating some banana's that Lasereye found. Keung tastes it and says he wants to eat banana's with his wife instead of eating it with strangers. He has had enough, he feels sick and is about to pass out. He collapses and Brody screams for the medical team. London, Arianna and BadBug run towards the boys to see what's happening. Keung wakes up and cries, stating that he's getting too sick to continue. He decides to quit the game. He takes the boat and leaves. Challenge Jeff looks disappointed when only Arianna, BadBug, Brody, Lasereye and London arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge and it gets won by Arianna after a close battle between her and Lasereye. Fetu With the loss of Keung, Lasereye needs to make sure that he has Brody and BadBug on his side. He first talks with Brody and he says that he will do anything to weaken down Arianna. He will vote off London tonight. Lasereye then talks to BadBug and says that London should go home. BadBug pretends to be fine with that. The two girls talk and London says she got BadBug in the pocket. She admits she really likes him and she wouldn't mind going to the final two with him, which causes Arianna to look sharp. There is no need to eliminate London now because Lasereye is stronger in challenges but she needs to keep an eye on London and BadBug. The night falls and it's time for tribal council. London grabs BadBug's hand and the two talk constantly which once again gets noticed by Arianna. Maybe she actually has to eliminate London now.... Tribal Council The final five arrive at tribal council, followed by Rachel and Shorama. Shorama shakes her head as she sees Keung being absent. Jeff asks Lasereye how it feels to be not immune for the first time at the merge. Lasereye says he's okay with it. Hopefully he has the numbers to stay. London looks at Lasereye and nods, a bit too fast. She gets dizzy and she faints. The medical team once again show up and check if London is okay. London wakes up after a bit and says she's okay, taking a sip of her water. She looks tired but fine. Shorama winks at London for continuing the game. Everyone then votes. Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . . First vote... . . . . . London . . . . . Lasereye . . . . . Lasereye . . . . . . . . . . London 2 votes London, 2 votes Lasereye . . . . . . . . . . One vote left... . . . . . . . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: Upolu and the third member of the jury... . . . . . Lasereye (3-2)! Lasereye looks like he knew it was coming and thanks everyone for playing. Rachel looks bummed and blows a kiss to her boyfriend. He smiles at her and then looks at BadBug. He knew it was him who flipped. Arianna heads to London and checks if she's okay while Lasereye gets his torch snuffed. Votes Arianna voted Lasereye: "You're a tough competitor, socially and physically. I need to take you out right now or else it will cost me the million dollar prize." London voted Lasereye: "Sorry to vote you off but you're also writing my name. Bye!" BadBug voted Lasereye: "London is kind of my closest friend in the game and I really don't want to let go off her. Also, you're way stronger than us so you need to go." Lasereye voted London: "Pretty princess with the masterful acting. You need to go home." Brody voted London: "You and I have like zero connections so you should go." Final Words "I've done anything I could've done but unfortunately it wasn't enough. At least I have my beautiful girlfriend with me now at ponderosa!" - Lasereye, 5th Place